


The Right Girl

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody thinks about his life and relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Girl

Cody sat on the deck of the Riptide, and considered. _'Surely,'_ he thought, _'I'm an okay kind of catch?'_ So how come he was still single, and every relationship he embarked on seemed doomed to failure?

He'd started out like every other 18 year old kid. Sure that one day soon he'd have the white picket fence, 2.4 kids... everything. He sighed. Janet... well, he thought he'd found the one, but no go there. Then Vietnam, that sure had been messed up. Screwed with his head for years, really.

Now... well, now he thought he was ready again. No picket fence though - he liked living on the boat. Liked living with Nick and Murray, if it came to that. But he was sure they could figure something out, if the right girl came along.

Sheila, now - he'd thought he was on to something there. But that had turned into a huge mess, something that still hurt him when he went back to look at it. And then Janet, back into his life for those few short days in San Francisco... He'd had no choice there, though. She'd had no room for compromise. If he'd gone back to her, it would have been on her terms and he couldn't work with that. He wasn't a city kind of guy any more.

A nudge on his arm made him look up, and he accepted a bottle of beer from Nick, who'd come out without Cody hearing him. "Penny for 'em?" Nick suggested.

"Nah." Cody sighed, and swigged his beer. "Not worth the breath." He smiled at his dark-haired partner, a smile tinged with sorrow. Remembering another night, another time, nearly ten years ago now. A night when Nick's lips had met his for a few brief seconds, the instant more true and right than anything Cody had ever felt before or since. Then Nick had shoved him away, run away even. They'd never talked about it since.

Cody got up, walked over to the railing and stared sadly out across the harbor, seeing the lights start to twinkle as dusk closed in. The right girl never would come along. And if she did, he wouldn't want her anyway.  



End file.
